If It Ain't Broke Don't Mix It
If It Ain't Broke Don't Mix It is a HTFF episode. Starring roles *Stacy *Raymond Featuring roles *Sniffles *Handy *Daydream *Nutty *Random Appearances *Toothy *Squabbles *Generic Tree Friends *Poachy Plot In Sniffles's house, Sniffles has just finished his latest invention, a morphing ray. He uses it on a red crayon and a yellow crayon to make it an orange crayon, then he giggles in success. Meanwhile, Stacy is still bummed out at her lack of tail, but this changes when Poachy comes by with a box of animal parts, and a skunk tail falls out of it. Stacy becomes obsessed and puts it in her pants for now, then she continues walking until she sees Sniffles using his invention on a pair of Generic Tree Friends consisting of a bird and a beaver to make a platypus tree friend. Stacy sees this and asks Sniffles if he can possibly use the ray to get her a new tail. Sniffles says, "Why not?" and begins to fuse her and the tail, however it ends up putting the tail on her forehead. Stacy freaks out and Sniffles quickly undoes this, destroying her tail in the process. Stacy is then bummed out, until she notices Raymond walking by. Stacy then decides to mix herself and Raymond. So, she asks Sniffles if he can lend her the morphing ray for a day. Sniffles shrugs and lends it to her, but tells her not to use it on three or more things. Later, Stacy approaches Raymond and asks her if she wants to go to the fair. She says yes and then a montage shows them having fun at the fair. Later, Raymond is excited. Stacy then asks if she would like to do a photo shoot. Raymond is excited and agrees. They sit next to a green screen Stacy owns and then, inside of the camera booth, Stacy pulls out the morphing ray and ends up morphing her and Raymond together, though the ray breaks. The next day, Sniffles comes by expecting the ray, however he ends up seeing the combined Raymond and Stacy and freaks out over them. Stacy's side shrugs as she reveals that the ray is broken. Sniffles then complains and says that it will take a while to fix, and later tells them to have fun in the meantime. Raymond's side walks out as Stacy's side hides Raymond's tail. As they walk out, Squabbles (who is delivering newspapers on his bike) sees this, freaks out, and ends up crashing his bike. Later, Stacy/Raymond is shown about to have a lovely date with Daydream. Daydream comes by, looking at a photograph of a good-looking Stacy. Once he arrives, he sees the hideous mix of Stacy and Raymond. Daydream views them as a monster. He stands up and pulls out his light saber, however he ends up stepping on a candle and burns to death. Then in Nutty's house, Nutty is shown eating an old box of Good and Plenty. Random warns Nutty to save some for Raymond, then Raymond/Stacy appears. Nutty notices this and begins to throw up because of their appearance then later drowns in his own vomit. Random scolds them for killing Nutty, then they are forced to leave. Later, they are shown to be waiting for Sniffles to come over. To pass the time, Stacy plants a tulip in a pit, however Raymond ends up sneezing because of it, then a phone rings as Handy begins calling Raymond about their date. Raymond freaks out over this as she completely forgot the date. After a shrug, she decides to do so. Later at the restaurant, Handy checks his watch waiting for Raymond. The waiter, Toothy says that he might have seen someone near the dock, so Handy walks near there. At the dock, Raymond tries to have a date, however Stacy prevents her from going on a date. Handy eventually sees this and freaks out over this. Raymond tries to warn Handy that it's not what it looks like and Handy ends up accepting Raymond's form, despite being mixed together with his former love. As Handy's and Raymond's mouths getting closer to a kiss, Sniffles appears and uses the ray to unmorph Raymond/Stacy, however he accidentally blasts Handy as well and the three end up exploding in a gory mess. Sniffles realizes what he has done and begins to walk away like nothing happened. Moral Two wrongs don't make a right. Deaths *Squabbles crashes his bike. *Daydream is set on fire. (confirmed) *Nutty drowns in his own vomit. *Raymond, Stacy and Handy explode. Trivia *This is Raymond's and Stacy's second interaction atfer Baby Mutant Lilly Turtle. *This episode is similar to the The Amazing World of Gumball episode, "The Parasite". *This episode is also similar to Spippy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 80 Episodes